


Hiatus

by Coconut_Shadow



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hiatus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut_Shadow/pseuds/Coconut_Shadow
Summary: Тайлеру не просто справиться с перерывом.





	Hiatus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hiatus I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324777) by [olgushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka). 



Когда Джош проснулся от громкого сигнала рингтона и потянулся, чтобы взять  
телефон с кофейного столика, он не ожидал чего-то необычного. Быстро моргая, всё  
ещё полностью не осознавая: где он, после внезапного пробуждения от  
послеполуденного сна в гостиной, где Джош решил примоститься, он ответил на звонок,  
даже не посмотрев: кто звонит.  
Он ожидал услышать Брендона или Коллина, или Джесси, или кого-нибудь из сестёр.  
Или, может даже, свою мать, которая любит напоминать ему о том, как сильно скучает  
по нему каждый день. К чему он не был готов, так это услышать голос Дженны — тихий и  
дрожащий, но, что гораздо важнее: печальный.  
Они, как обычно, поприветствовали друг друга, до тех пор пока Джош не устоял и не  
спросил, что не так.  
— Я не знаю, что делать, — она плакала, но старалась держаться изо всех сил, чтобы  
это не было так очевидно. — Я не знаю как помочь ему.  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Джош спросил спокойно, несмотря на то, что хотел крикнуть  
на неё, чтобы скорее понять в чём суть.  
— Он… Он больше не слушает меня. Он истощён и напряжён, и я не знаю, — она  
остановилась, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть. — Я знаю, вы решили разлучиться ненадолго,  
но… Пожалуйста, Джош. Он нуждается в тебе. Я нуждаюсь в тебе. Он так плохо  
выглядит, он убивает себя… — Дженна наконец позволила себе всхлипнуть. — Он всем  
обещал, что будет отдыхать, но он как-будто под гипнозом. Он только работает, не ест и  
почти не спит, и я не помню, когда мы в последний раз нормально разговаривали или  
спали в одной кровати.  
Не долго думая, Джош пошёл в свою спальню и начал собирать вещи пока говорил с  
Дженной. Он бросил необходимые вещи в чемодан и перегнулся через стол, чтобы  
открыть ноутбук и проверить ближайшие рейсы в Огайо.  
Он пытался успокоить её, повторяя ободряющие слова и меняя тему разговора, чтобы  
отвлечь её от мыслей о муже-трудоголике. Он был готов увидеть своего лучшего друга,  
но не знал чего ожидать. Он знал, что если Дженна не в силах говорить, то Тайлер в  
своём самом маниакальном состоянии.  
Она обещает забрать его из аэропорта, что и делает следующим утром. Она  
обнимает его дольше обычного, полностью падая в его руки. Джош обнимает её, смотря  
на её усталое лицо и тёмные круги под глазами. Поведение Тайлера повлияло на неё  
значительно: она беспокоится, когда Тайлер в напряжённом состоянии, она, вероятно, в  
более напряжённом состоянии, чем он.  
— Как долго это продолжается? — спросил Джош как только они сели в машину.  
— С самого начала, — Дженна вздохнула. — В первый месяц всё было хорошо, мы  
проводили много времени с нашими семьями и затем отправились в отпуск. У него всегда  
с собой был маленький синтезатор, но я не слишком об этом беспокоилась, ведь ты  
знаешь, он любит играть перед сном, но потом мы приехали домой и он только… — она  
покачала головой. — Первой той в доме, которую он закончил от пола до потолка была  
студия. Он обещал, что мы закончим отделку дома вместе, но всё, что он делает сейчас,  
так это только сидит в студии и работает.  
— Дженна, но ведь прошло три месяца.  
— Да… — она тихо соглашается, не отрывая глаз от дороги.  
— Почему ты не сказала мне раньше?  
— Я не знаю! Я думала, что смогу… что он сам сможет уберечься от переработки, но он продолжает относиться ко мне так, как будто меня здесь нет и… — глаза Дженны  
наполнидись влагой и она почти проехала на красный сигнал светофора. Она остановила  
машину в последнюю секунду, от чего они оба подались вперёд. — Извини. — она  
сказала и вытерла нос тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Всё в порядке. Всё хорошо. — сказал он и положил свою руку на её бедро в  
успокаивающем жесте. — Расслабься. Не думай об этом слишком много. Я попробую  
поговорить с ним, ладно? Мы расставим все точки над «i».  
Дом был огромен. Джош был здесь до этого лишь однажды, сразу после того как  
Тайлер его приобрёл. Внутри ничего не было, только белые стены и никакой фурнитуры,  
цветочные горшки на подоконниках и полки, заставленные книгами и фоторамками.  
Коробки всё ещё ожидали распаковки, несколько комнат нуждались в завершении  
отделки. Дом постепенно оживал и Джош видел, что Дженна изо всех сил старается  
сделать его тёплым и уютным.  
Внутри тихо. Звуки клавиш отражались как если бы они были в стеклянной вазе и  
дрожащий вздох Дженны эхом разошёлся по всему дому. Не было ощущения, что Тайлер  
был где-то здесь.  
Дженна оставила сумку и потёрла лицо руками. Она прошла на кухню, чтобы налить  
два стакана яблочного сока. Джош оставил свой чемодан у стены, снимая ботинки и  
проследовал за ней. Он отказался от напитка.  
— Позже, -сказал он. — Где он?  
— В студии, скорее всего. Дальше по коридору последняя дверь налево, -сказала она.  
ТИ- Я не думаю, что он даже не знает, что я выходила.  
Джош поцеловал её в лоб. Она склонилась от касания, прикрыв глаза.  
— Иди отдохни, — он прошептал. — Поспи, если нужно. Всё в порядке, я теперь здесь.  
Дженна кивнула, отпустила Джоша и пошла в сторону спальни. Он наблюдал за ней,  
пока она не исчезла внутри и не закрыла дверь.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем направиться в сторону большой двери в конце  
коридора. Он даже не постучал, он просто повернул ручку двери и медленно толкнул  
белое дерево.  
Первое, что он увидел — это кроваво-красные стены. В целом создавался  
агрессивный эффект из-за контраста с чёрной фурнитурой и чёрным ковром. Тайлер  
сидел за столом в офисном кресле напротив клавиатуры и яркого экрана ноутбука. Он  
сидел спиной к дверному проёму, поэтому он не мог видеть Джоша. Он также не мог  
слышать его, так как на нём были большие наушники.  
Дженна была права, студия выглядела единственной полностью завершённой  
комнатой в доме. Тайлер организовал место для инструментов идеально и для каждого  
из них нашёл своё место: здесь было пианино, клавиатура, две бас-гитары, три  
различных укулеле висели на стене и старая барабанная установка Джоша, стоявшая в  
углу комнаты, всё ещё помогала им создавать музыку. Даже для одной из его труб  
нашлось место на полке выше укулеле, а их Грэмми сияла на столе, прямо напротив  
Тайлера.  
На стене была большая доска из пробкового дерева, которая была заполнена  
листами с текстами песен, словами и рисунками на полях.  
Пустые банки из-под Red Bull беспорядочно лежали на полу возле маленькой чёрной  
кушетки, где Тайлер, возможно, проводил большинство ночей и тарелка с наполовину  
съеденной едой: завтрак, который Дженна оставила ему прежде, чем уйти.  
Пальцы Тайлера плясали по чёрным и белым клавишам, но Джош ничего не слышал,  
так как звук шёл прямо в наушники. Он подошёл ближе и остановился прямо за спиной исполнителя. Тайлер слишком сфокусирован на экране ноутбука для того, чтобы  
заметить присутствие Джоша. Барабанщик положил свои руки на плечи Тайлера и начал  
массировать их круговыми движениями, ожидая хоть немного ответной реакции. Нечто  
тихо и с досадой возразило: Дженна, не сейчас… -послышалось от Тайлера. Джош знал,  
что это плохо, когда Тайлер не мог сказать, кто касается его.  
Он наклонился ближе, пытаясь обнять Тайлера сзади, долго целуя макушку  
исполнителя и нежно растирая его грудь. Он наконец получил ответную реакцию и  
Тайлер взглянул вниз на руки «захватчика». Кажется, его взгляд задержался на правой  
руке — белые Apple Watch и край яркой татуировки под рукавом темной серой худи.  
Тайлер медленно обернулся и посмотрел наверх с выражением удивления на лице.  
Джош улыбнулся ему, но исполнитель нахмурился, снял наушники с головы и положил их  
на стол.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он дребезжащим голосом, но в тоне слышалось  
расстройство. Он выглядел сердитым, но затем его лицо переменилось, он быстро достал  
до ноутбука и открыл папку полную файлов. -Погоди. В принципе, даже хорошо, что ты  
здесь. Я должен тебе кое-что показать. У меня есть этот небольшой отрывок и может  
быть ты сможешь вступить с барабанным боем, мне нужно знать как это будет звучать,  
если мы добавим…  
Джош схватил кресло и быстро повернул его до того как Тайлер закончил  
предложение. Певец почти потерял равновесие, но схватился за руку Джоша, чтобы не  
упасть на пол. Когда они наконец оказались лицом к лицу, Джош присел напротив него,  
чтобы лучше осмотреть друга.  
Первое, что он заметил, так это бледные, впалые щёки Тайлера и лёгкую небритость.  
Он коснулся челюсти Тайлера и медленно повернул лицо исполнителя из стороны в  
сторону, чтобы лучше осмотреть. Даже его естественный загар не мог скрыть  
болезненный оттенок кожи. Тёмные круги под его безжизненными, налитыми кровью  
глазами, его волосы растрёпанные и грязные и на его белой футболке было длинное  
пятно от пролитого Red Bull.  
Тайлер выглядел ужасно. Он никогда прежде не выглядел так плохо и сердце  
барабанщика рвалось на части от взгляда. ОН никогда не одобрял того, чтобы  
находиться от Тайлера так долго. Он погладил щёку исполнителя большим пальцем и в  
конце концов Тайлер поднял свою холодную руку, чтобы положить её на тёплую Джоша.  
Другая вещь привлекла внимание барабанщика и его сердце почти  
остановилось.Сначала это было похоже на то, что Тайлер добавил ещё одну татуировку в  
свою коллекцию-ещё одна линия на его левом запястье. Но когда Джош провёл пальцем  
по коже и татуировка сдвинулась, он понял, что это, в действительности, канцелярская  
резинка: тонкая, чёрная канцелярская резинка.  
— Тайлер… — у Джоша перехватило дыхание и певец отдёрнул руку, избегая взгляда  
Джоша.  
— Я в порядке-пробормотал младший, пытаясь отвернуться в сторону.  
Джош ему не позволил.  
— Ты не в порядке.  
— Я в порядке, просто занят, оставь меня одного.  
— Нет, Тайлер. Мы беспокоимся о тебе. Дженна беспокоится. Я беспокоюсь.  
— Для этого нет причин.  
— Нет причин? Ты видел себя? — Джош нахмурился.  
— Джош, не было времени. Я должен закончить это, — сказал Тайлер.  
Джош схватил его за плечи и поднял. Без предупреждения, он вытащил его из комнаты и подвёл его к большому зеркалу, висящему на стене в коридоре. Он заставил  
его посмотреть на его собственное отражение, всё ещё поддерживая Тайлера локтем,  
чтобы тот не упал.  
— Посмотри! — пронзительно крикнул Джош.-Посмотри на себя  
— Джош…  
— Смотри! — барабанщик повысил голос. Тайлер вздрогнул и посмотрел в зеркало со  
слезами на глазах. — Ты похож на зомби, Тайлер. Ты потерял в весе, у тебя  
обезвоживание, от тебя пахнет так, как будто ты не мылся целую вечность, — Джош  
вздохнул. — Предполагалось, что ты отдохнёшь. Перерыв означал для всех нас  
возможность отдохнуть и расслабиться, провести время с друзьями и семьёй и  
ненадолго забыть о работе. — Он продолжал. Краем глаза он заметил Дженну, украдкой  
наблюдавшую за ними сквозь слегка приоткрытую дверь.-Тайлер, я здесь потому, сто  
твоя жена позвонила мне вчера, плача и умоляя меня приехать потому, что твоё  
поведение её пугает. Ты никогда раньше не заставлял Дженну плакать. ты никогда не  
давал ей повода так сильно беспокоиться… Ты для нас так важен. Она не позвонила бы  
мне, если бы она не беспокоилась и меня здесь бы не было, если бы я не беспокоился, —  
сказал он. — Тебе следует закончить с этим, Тайлер. Это не нормально. Посмотри, что  
ты с собой сделал.  
— Я…Я в порядке, — пробормотал Тайлер, и Джош закатил глаза.  
— Правда? А как насчёт этого? — спросил он, взяв руку Тайлера и щёлкнув  
канцелярской резинкой по его коже так сильно, что Тайлер подпрыгнул и зашипел.  
— Что это? Как же хорошо ты себя чувствуешь, если ты опять носишь канцелярскую  
резинку? Когда я в последний раз это видел, это не было символом счастливых мыслей!  
— Я… — начал Тайлер, но не было похоже, что он был в состоянии сформулировать  
предложение.  
— Создание музыки должно делать тебя счастливым, а не сильнее вгонять в депрессию.  
Это должно быть развлечением, а не пыткой, -мягко закончил Джош.  
На мгновение они замерли: Джош смотрел на Тайлера, который уставился на  
собственное отражение, а Дженна шпионила за ними из-за двери спальни.  
Наконец, Тайлер громко всхлипнул и надавил кончиками пальцев на веки.  
— Я не… Не могу. — он задыхался, его голос дрожал.  
— Не можешь чего? — спросил Джош. — Поговори со мной, Тайлер.  
— Не могу… Мысли… Исчезают… Мне… Мне так жаль.  
У Тайлера подкосились ноги, но прежде, чем он упал на твёрдую поверхность, Джош  
поймал его и медленно опустил на пол. Он дал Тайлеру обхватить себя в области груди и  
плакать, зарывшись лицом в мягкую материю худи Джоша.  
Барабанщик обнял его и поднял взгляд, когда Дженна медленно подошла и  
опустилась на колени на пол рядом с ними и положила руку на ногу своего мужа. Она  
повторяла его имя, но вместо того, чтобы успокоить, это лишь заставляло Тайлера  
плакать сильнее.  
— Всё в порядке. выплесни это, -говорил Джош, перебирая волосы Тайлера. — Поплачь.  
— Нап…напряжение нереальное, — Тайлер пытался говорить между всхлипываниями.  
— Часы тикают, дни идут один за… за другим и мне кажется, что… что всё, что я делаю  
недостаточно хорошо. Всё не…не согласовано, всё не берёт за душу, мои тексты такие…  
такие пустые и лишены смысла. Я… я не знаю, смогу ли, -он рвано вздохнул и зарылся  
лицом около шеи Джоша. — С Блуррифейсом я поднял планку слишком высоко…  
Особенно для… для себя. Вот почему… Я должен создать нечто большее… Лучшее.  
Иначе Клика разочаруется. Я не хочу разочаровывать наших фанатов. Вот почему я… я должен работать усерднее, чем…чем когда-либо.  
— Без сна, без еды и изолируя себя от людей, которые любят тебя? Это не поможет тебе  
мыслить более ясно или найти лучшие идеи! — Дженна говорила отчаянно, вскидывая  
руки над головой.  
Тайлер должно быть заметил злобу в её голосе, потому что он вздрогнул и вновь  
начал плакать. Он пальцем подцепил канцелярскую резинку и щёлкнул ею по коже  
несколько раз подряд.  
— Нет, нет, нет! Не смей! — быстро сказал Джош и накрыл запястье Тайлера своей  
рукой, чтобы тот перестал причинять себе боль. — Всё в порядке, всё хорошо… Дыши.  
— Мне жаль, — шептала Дженна. — Тай, мне жаль.  
— Тайлер, смотри… — начал барабанщик, качая младшего в объятиях. — Дженна права.  
Изнурение себя не поможет. Тебе нужен отдых. Тебе нужно достаточно сна, немного  
свежего воздуха и солнца. Ты не можешь оказывать давление на себя потому, что люди  
ожидают чего-то. Они хотят видеть тебя сильным и здоровым. Твоё хорошее  
самочувствие для них важнее новых песен. Ты это знаешь. Прошло три месяца, Тайлер.  
Никто не ожидает от нас полностью готового нового альбома через три месяца после  
того как мы завершили самый большой тур во всей нашей карьере, -сказал он.-Ты  
обещал, что отдохнёшь и сделаешь перерыв, ты обещал. Это не нормально и ты это  
знаешь.  
Тайлер кивнул в сторону его груди в знак согласия.  
— Прости меня, — тихо пробормотал он и быстро взглянул на Дженну красными,  
влажными от слёз глазами.-Прости меня, Джен.  
Она покачала головой, медленно встала и поцеловала в лоб. Она гладила его по щеке  
до тех пор пока он не прикрыл веки.  
— Эй, Тай, — Джош слегка толкнул его локтем.-Вставай, пошли. Давай-ка помоем тебя.  
Потом ты отдохнёшь. И после того, как ты отдохнёшь, мы будем должны установить  
несколько серьёзных правил, — он посмотрел вверх и встретился взглядом с Дженной.  
— Дженна приготовит кровать и найдёт удобную, чистую одежду… А мы пойдём в  
ванную, побреем твоё милое личико и сделаем тебе хорошенькую ванну. Пошли. Давай,  
давай, давай!  
Поднять Тайлера с пола не просто, особенно, когда певец не содействует. Он был в  
конец истощён и ноги его не держали каждый раз, когда он пытался встать.  
Джош пожалел его, подняв на руки как невесту и доставив его в ванную комнату. Он  
открыл воду, чтобы наполнить ванну, тем временем усаживая Тайлера на туалет как на  
стул и бережно брея его лицо.  
Тайлер почти стонал от облегчения, когда тёплая вода начала расслаблять его  
напряжённые мышцы. Джош тем временем неспешно потёр ему спину и грудь  
намыленной мочалкой и затем вымыл его голову. Певец продолжал сонно стонать, когда  
Джош массировал его волосистую часть, от чего барабанщик смеялся глазами. Он лишь  
кинул многозначительный взгляд на Дженну, которая вернулась с чистой одеждой для  
Тайлера и улыбалась, когда увидела своего мужа в столь уязвимом состоянии.  
она помогла смыть пену с волос и телаТайлера, посушить его большим махровым  
полотенцем и помогла надеть на него футболку и свободные шорты. После этого они  
проводили его в спальню. Дженна быстро опустила тюль и задёрнула занавески пока  
Джош укладывал Тайлера. Ему не пришлось долго ждать. Он всего лишь деликатно  
пожал ему руку, ласково потрепал его волосы, и Тайлер отключился как и свет.  
Они наблюдали за ним из-за двери словно родители, которые уложили спать своё дитя, только что начавшее ходить. Джош закрыл дверь и Дженна тут же обвила его шею  
своими руками, прижимая его ближе.  
— Огромное тебе спасибо, — прошептала она на его ухо. — Спасибо тебе.  
-Не стоит благодарности. Я не сделал ничего особенного.  
— Ты вытащил его из берлоги и уложил его спать в нормальную кровать. Я не смогла  
сделать этого. Он не позволял мне.  
— Мы всё ещё должны поговорить с ним, но только когда он отдохнёт и станет мыслить  
ясно, — Джош вздохнул. — Канцелярская резинка беспокоит меня больше всего.  
— Мне так жаль. Я не заметила её раньше, — грустно сказала Дженна.  
— Это не твоя вина. Я тоже едва заметил её. Он покрасил её перманентным маркером в  
чёрный цвет так, чтобы она выглядела как одна из его татуировок. Он достаточно умён, -  
Джош положил руку ей на спину и проводил её в гостиную. — Он будет в порядке. Ему  
просто нужно перестать беспокоиться и спать, когда ему это необходимо.  
— Мне так жаль, что я позволила работать ему до… до такого состояния. Я пыталась  
поговорить с ним, но он просто… Он не слушал. Я плохая жена, Джош. Я даже не смогла  
позаботиться о собственном муже.  
-Эй, — Джош остановил её посередине коридора и положил ладони на обе её щеки.  
— Как ты смеешь такое говорить? Ты чудесна, ты всегда делаешь всё, что только  
возможно, чтобы помочь ему. Иногда даже я не могу помочь ему. Иногда он бывает  
слишком помешанным. Иногда даже я не могу помочь ему. Иногда даже я не могу помочь  
ему расправить крылья. Всё в порядке. Мы оба сейчас здесь и мы сделаем всё  
возможное, чтобы ему стало лучше, ведь так?  
Дженна кивнула и подарила ему скромную улыбку.  
— Ты ведь останешься? — спросила она, когда они удобно устроились на кушетке. Она  
прилегла, положив голову на его колени. Он почти сразу начал играть с её волосами.  
— Хотя бы на пару дней? Пожалуйста. Ты мне нужен. ты нужен ему. Тем более нужно  
завершить твою комнату. Я не хочу делать там чего-то, что бы тебе не понравилось.  
— Моя комната? — Джош вскинул бровь.  
— Мы же не купили дом с множеством бесполезных комнат? Кроме того, ты получаешь  
самую большую из четырёх гостевых комнат, которая идёт вместе с твоей личной ванной  
комнатой. Потому, что мы любим тебя.  
— Оу, я польщён, — он засмеялся, пропуская свои пальцы сквозь её светлые волосы.  
— Ну, если честно, это лишь предлог чтобы ты бывал здесь так часто, как только  
сможешь, — сказала Дженна, взяв его руку и соединив их пальцы.  
Даже, если она уснула на нём, он не заметил.  
После, когда он проскользнул под ней, убрав ногу и подложив под её голову кипу  
подушек, не разбудив её, он направился в студию. Он прочитал тексты песен на доске из  
пробкового дерева, послушал небольшие фрагменты нового материала и улыбнулся. И  
как самый большой поклонник Twenty One Pilots, Джош знал, что Тайлеру абсолютно не о  
чем волноваться.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора:  
> Я надеюсь, что Тайлер справляется гораздо лучше, чем я это представила.  
> От переводчика:  
> Вот и всё. Надеюсь, что вам понравилось.
> 
>  
> 
> Благодарности
> 
> Спасибо моей Бете, которая помогала сделать эту работу ещё более грамотной и  
> красивой. Спасибо, тебе Yuki Tero!  
> Спасибо чудесному автору, который написал это и дал разрешение на перевод. Спасибо,  
> olgushka!
> 
> До новых встреч!  
> С любовью, Coconut_Shadow/


End file.
